


第七章、酷刑

by laofeizhaifromlofter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laofeizhaifromlofter/pseuds/laofeizhaifromlofter





	第七章、酷刑

 

> 没得题记——题记
> 
> 下一秒，下身传来的剧痛让枫明白了自己的处境。 自己浑身赤裸，身下是一个三棱柱，棱柱的一个棱深深地嵌入难以启齿的部位双手被束缚在双腿上，而脚上又绑着绳子把枫疯狂地向下拽。“嗯嗯嗯！”即使经历过高额疼痛的枫也忍受不住这样的折磨。
> 
>   哒，哒，哒，Ahsun缓缓走来，看着表情痛苦的枫神色愉悦，眼底闪过一丝隐约的痛苦，“呵呵，看来你醒了，那么能否告诉我你对Miss.C做了什么？我该怎么解开这个魔咒？”Ahsun说着,缓缓拉动三棱柱“嗯嗯。。。你。。。在说什么。。。。。停！停下！”枫语无伦次地说着。“不肯说么？放心，总有办法让你说的。”Ahsun笑着，但这个笑容让枫心底一片寒冷“为嗯！什么？”咬着牙，枫问出了这句话，Ahsun眼底闪过一丝清明，转瞬又被疯狂代替“你问我为什么？！你到底对Miss.C做了什么？”猛的抽拉一下三棱柱，枫惨叫一声，不再言语，只是迷茫而哀求的看着Ahsun。“你装什么？！”Ahsun从侧面猛踢棱柱，枫的下体被撕裂了一些，枫翻了翻白眼，就要晕倒。 
> 
>   “有那么容易吗？”阻止枫晕倒的，是一块烙在大腿跟的烙铁，枫无助地哭喊着，哀求着，她不明白为什么自卑而温柔的阿心会变成这样，而另一边，Ahsun因为枫的负隅顽抗怒火中烧，他构造了三个铁环，烧红之后一点点的贯穿少女脆弱的三点，在铁环上拴上绳子并拉扯着，经历过无数苦痛的枫魂体休克了，双目无光，像小孩一样发着无意义的拟声词,Ahsun明白自己想套出消息可能得用其他的方法了。


End file.
